One Stormy Night
by Mrs.DamonSalvator95
Summary: Just a one-shot that I found myself writing one day and finally finished yesterday. On a stormy night, Jade wanted some company and found herself outside Tori's bedroom window. Warning: A huge amount of smut involved, don't read if you don't like. Simple. #Jori


A stormy night's air blew through the open window in which Jade always left open when a storm was brewing. There are few things she liked at all, but the sound of storms and the rain hitting the roof was somewhat comforting to her. She always felt stronger, more alive when that familiar sound hit.

After a particularly bad day, Jade was in an extremely bad mood. Her car decided to break down half way to school and she had received a C on her Calculus assignment that afternoon, so when she walked through the front door that afternoon to her father screaming in her face she was particularly pissed. She spent the night locked in her room at which she was still currently in when the storm hit.

Not being afraid of anything, or so most people believed, Jade sat almost directly in front of the window a mere meter from the window sill. It was times like this she thought deeply about life itself. She had often felt she had no place in the world. On many occasions when her father came home drunk at 1am, she was told she was a mistake and should never have been born. This only added to the hard surface in which Jade carried around on a daily basis.

There was, however, one person that never judged her. She may not have known Tori for all that long, only a year in fact, but she was the one person that never judged her, well, her and the perky red head she considered one of her few friends. In fact, Tori was the only person on earth that she could talk to and never judge her.

Sighing wanting to be in Tori's company, she stood up and brushed down her shirt. Deciding her house was the last place she wanted to be, Jade snuck through the already open window and climbed down the already slippery tree.

It took only a few minutes to be free of the dark and gloomy atmosphere to be standing in front of the Vega household. To Jade's relief there were no lights on inside meaning everyone had gone to bed.

Jade started the steady climb up what was the second tree she had climbed that night and through Tori's already open window. The half-Latina was sound asleep and snoring softly which to Jade's disgust, she found extremely cute.

Jade had held a secret for a long time now and even though she hid it well, she really did like the perky brunette, more than she cared to admit. Many times she had checked her out and each time she got away with it. The raven haired girl quietly climbed in the unoccupied side of the queen sized bed and leant over and whispered "Dreaming about me?"

Tori jumped nearly a meter off the bed with surprise, but then calmed right down when she saw it was Jade. The truth was, this was not the first time her dark haired friend had paid her a visit. "What are you doing here?" Tori whispered, knowing the answer already.

Jade smirked at the Latina's question. "I'm here to see you of course, why else?" Tori looked at her wide eyed and noticed that Jade was wearing one of her skimpier outfits. Tori's core heated up just at the sight of her friend laying so close to her with the outfit she wore. Jade smirked again, knowing damn well the affect she had on her. '_This will be easy enough' _Jade thought smirking at the other girl's expression.

Jade knew exactly what she was going to do. The raven haired girl kissed the other as roughly as she dared, making sure to bite lightly on her bottom lip in the process. Tori moaned with the contact of their lips which only turned Jade on even more. She began to make her way across the darker skinned girl's jaw, leaving small kisses in its path and slowly advanced on the other girl's neck. Jade began to suck and nip at the soft skin there, which kept Tori moaning the entire time.

This went on for several minutes until Jade was satisfied she left a decent mark in the crook of Tori's neck. She smirked again, clearly satisfied with the result. Jade began to snake her hands up the other girl's shirt, which had Tori shivering in pleasure at her friends touch. Soon Jade had the smaller girl's shirt off and was admiring the two perfect mounds in front of her as Tori had not worn a bra to bed. With a quick lick of her lips, Jade latched her mouth to Tori's already hardened nipple earning a gasp from her friend. After sucking the perfect erect nob, Jade swapped sides and began to give the other breast the same treatment.

Tori began to intertwine her fingers in the paler girls' hair, gasping with pleasure and buzzing with excitement. The Latina felt herself grow wetter and wetter with anticipation as to what was to come next. Jade stopped abruptly, earning a slight frown from the other girl, but before Tori spoke, she placed a kiss upon Tori's perfect lips.

Jade continued to massage Tori's breasts softly whilst kissing her deeper and deeper. Tori began to wrap her tongue around the darker haired girls' tongue, which earned a smirk from Jade. The darker skin girl slid her hands down to Jade's waist and started to tug slightly at the hem of her shirt.

Only breaking the kiss for a second, Tori soon had Jade's shirt off and carelessly threw it to the floor beside her own clothing. After a few long seconds, they broke away.

Tori reached behind Jade's back and unclipped her bra, but did not notice where the bra had landed as she was mesmerized at the sight of Jade's breasts. They always caught her attention. Tori bit her lip, admiring the perfect large breasts Jade had.

Jade lifted Tori's chin after a few moments and kissed her hard. Jade's breasts rubbed against her own which only made her even more wet and turned on. Tori couldn't help but moan at the contact. She could feel Jade's nipples were already hard and shivered at the thought.

The black haired girl began to kiss down the length of the Latina, which caused her to shiver more. Tori's breaths began to become ragged and deep. She closed her eyes while Jade stopped at the hem of her pajama pants. Jade swiftly untied the bow and had her shorts down around her ankles. She gave a smirk, seeing how wet she had made her friend and knelt on her knees to finish what she'd started.

Jade lightly kissed the other girls' sweet core and inhaled the sweet scent flowing from her center. Tori gave a shudder and went back to intertwining her fingers in the long black locks of Jade's hair. Jade lightly ran her tongue over the small bump she knew as the slender girls' clit. Tori gasped with pleasure and bucked her hips slightly towards Jade's mouth.

Deciding not to make Tori wait any longer, Jade slipped the Latina's soaked panties down to her ankles where Tori kicked away her shorts and panties. Jade stared in awe at the beauty of Tori's core. The gothic girl licked her lips and pressed them lightly over Tori's clit. Tori gave a gasp then moaned at the contact.

"Oh my…." Tori gasped, but before she could finish, Jade had swiftly ran her tongue over the length of Tori's entire core and was now sucking and nipping lightly at the other girls' clit. With this, Tori's moans and gasps grew louder and louder and began to echo softly throughout the room.

The licking and sucking lasted a few pure pleasurable moments which Tori continued to moan and buck her hips towards Jade's mouth. When Jade had decided it was time, she gave one last lick and began to stroke Tori's center.

Tori bite down on her lip hard, trying to contain her pleasure as her parents were asleep in the next room and her sister, down the hall. Jade slowly licked and sucked her fingers until she was satisfied they were moist enough. Without warning, Jade slid two didgets into Tori's tight pussy. The Latina moaned loudly and began to claw at her bed sheets. The raven haired girl began to pump her two fingers into her friend's wet pussy, earning a rather loud moan in response each time.

Jade continued to move her fingers in and out fast inside the Latina for a few minutes before she felt Tori's walls close in tighter and tighter around her fingers. The dark haired girl curled her fingers inside Tori one last time before she fell over the edge. The slender girl let out a long and extremely loud moan, still grasping and clawing at her sheets.

Tori closed her eyes, panting hard from exhaustion as Jade licked up the juices from her center. The Latina opened her eyes once again and bit her lip hard, watching Jade lick her fingers clean. Jade looked up and grinned at Tori seductively before standing.

Jade placed a soft, but firm kiss on Tori's lips, allowing her friend to taste her own juices. Jade broke away and began to climb on top of the other girl so her center was over the other girls' mouth. Tori instantly latched her mouth onto Jade's clit and began to suck hard, as Jade gave her the same treatment in return.

Tori and Jade began to moan together, as they sucked and licked each other's' core, both exploring each other's center. Jade closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her friends tongue on her pussy and gasped feeling Tori's fingers enter her. Like Tori did before, she began to buck her hips towards Tori's fingers, forcing them deeper and deeper inside her. Both girls' moans grew louder and louder as Jade now had two didgets inside Tori and were both fingering each other vigorously. Jade continued to suck and lick Tori's clit, whilst Tori focused on fingering the raven haired girls' core as hard and as fast as her fingers would go.

Before long, both Tori's and Jade's wall closed in around each other's fingers and finally, both came in unison. Jade's low, long moans vibrated against Tori's clit, only making the orgasm more intense and as Tori's moans had the same effect on Jade.

After a few moments of a pure bliss orgasm, Jade rolled off Tori, panting hard with exhaustion. Both girls' laid on Tori's queen size bed, panting and breathing heavily. Jade took Tori into her arms after she recovered and pulled up the doona to their shoulders. Almost instantly, both were asleep, Jade falling into a rare sleep which she only had when sleeping with Tori.


End file.
